


Matching Pair

by Female_Death



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Demon Wings, Gen, Happy Ending, Nice Crowley (Good Omens), Reminder of being special, Sweet Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wings, feathers - Freeform, genderless reader, good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: You are passing time in the park when you spot two beings with wings. Not knowing any better you just have to ask them where they got them.





	Matching Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I have had some rough days and this fanfic popped into my mind. Maybe this will help out some other people who need a little boost as well.
> 
> I have not written to many reader fan-fictions, so please be kind. I had no Beta readers so there is most likely mistakes.

You lean back on the bench and sigh before slowly yawning. You had a meeting with someone later in the day but that was still some time away. You glance at the time and let out another sigh. It would be another three hours before you even had to leave the area. You lean forward and start watching the people walking by. It was always interesting seeing who passed by. Some of those passing almost looked like they were trying to hide the fact they were there at all.

Scanning the area around you, your eyes fall on a pair talking by the pond. One was dressed in all black wearing sunglasses with short red hair. Well the other was dressed in layers of beige and tartan with blond hair.

It is not the way they dressed that made you look in their direction, but the fact both of them had large feathered wings on their backs. Black wings for the man dressed in black, and white wings for the man dressed in lighter colors. Watching the pair closely you noted how the wings would shift and look to be opening and closing. You couldn't look away and the idea of needing to know where you could get a pair of mechanical wings popped into your head. 

You didn't even notice how everyone walking by them didn't give the pair a second glance. People seemed to be giving them a wide berth without even noticing. You missed a couple passing by giving a slight shiver and turn away.

Springing from your seat, you start over to them to ask about the wings. Your eyes almost never leaving the two beautiful sets of wings. They looked so natural and real. You really had to know how they were made and maybe where you could get some.

Closing the distance you felt almost a sort of resistance when you got within ten feet of the pair. The feeling made you pause for a moment before shrugging it off and stepping closer.

“I swear Aziraphale, I had nothing to do with it. They thought of it all on their own without any nudge from me.” The sunglasses wearing men was crossing this arms and glanced at his companion. His shoulder and wings twitched with annoyance.

“I don't know how much I believe you Crowley.” Aziraphale replied well tearing up a piece of bread to feed a group of ducks that had formed around the two. “I really don't think the humans could have come up with something like this on their own. There had to have been some demonic influence.” The wing on his back flexed a little as he throw some bread.

“Excuse me.” You politely try to get both of their attention. “I have to know where you got your wings!” Your eyes were glowing with excitement. “I have been thinking of getting into cosplaying and having wings that are able to open and close like yours would be perfect.” You stopped a respectful distance away trying not to get into anyone's personal or wing space. You were not sure how much control they had of the wings. You had seen a lot of people cosplaying that would knock over items or people with their props.

Both of them exchange a look before turning to face you. “Sorry dear, did you say you wanted wings like ours?” Aziraphale seemed almost surprised with the question as he lifted his eyes to look around at anyone else passing by.

“Yes they are both beautiful. Where did you get them?” You were almost bouncing with excitement and missed the look the two gave each other.

“Born with them” Crowley grinned and stuck his hands into his small pockets and flexes his wings a little to show off. “Well more like fell with them.” He shrugged for a moment.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a glare and seemed to consecrate for a moment and frowned. “The magic is still in place.” He mumbles to his companion almost low enough for you to miss it. This earned another shrug from Crowley who was watching you carefully.

Still being respectful of their space you walk around the pair to get a closer look at the feathers. Aziraphale seemed to freeze for a moment giving Crowley an amused look. Well Crowley turned his head to watch you even seeming to move his wing down so he did not loss sight of you.

Stopping in front of the pair you ask. “Can I touch them?” You looked carefully between the two and frown for a moment when both of them seemed to take a step back and fold their wings behind them. Almost as to hide them and get them farther away.

“You want to what?” Crowley seemed to snarl.

His reaction to you asking is a huge surprise. You knew people could be protective of their cosplaying items, but a simple no would have worked much better then the snarl. You put your hands up and huff a little. “You don't have to be rude about it!”

Aziraphale having seemed to regain his voice speaks up. “Sorry.” He takes a deep breath and places a hand on Crowley's arm. “They are just very delicate and we do not want any damage to come to them.”

“Don't you have somewhere to be?” Crowley seemed to hiss out the words at you.

You get a feeling in the back of your mind like you are late for something. For a moment you panic and check the time to see that not much had changed from earlier. Looking back at him you shake your head. “Nope have all the time in the world at the moment.”

Crowley seemed to be taken back by this and looked a little lost for words. Instead of saying anything he lowers his glasses for a moment and narrows his eyes at you before a smile appears on his face. You get the impression that he is trying to scare you. 

Your eyes widen taking in his yellow eyes for a long moment before breaking the silence. “I love your contacts! I have never been able to get the stilted ones to sit ride in my eyes. They always turn slightly. Where did you get those! They look so real!”

The smile disappears from Crowley's face as Aziraphale has to snickers into his hand. Crowley give him a look of almost defeat before looking back at you. His eyes dilate a little well doing this. “You really are something else human.”

You watch in amazement before something dons on you. You look away and carefully watch others in the park still giving the winged pair a wide berth. You glance at the ducks still near by that are quacking quietly to themselves having been interrupted in being fed. You then watch as a loose white feather tumbles in the wind away from you.

You turn back with wide eyes and cover your mouth. “The wings are real! So are your eyes!” You look between the two in shock.

“Well yes...” Aziraphale starts then becomes lost for what to say. Crowley can only grin still watching you over his glasses.

“And I asked to touch your wings!” You were still speaking through your hands. “Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't know! That would be a great reason for you both reacting like you did. That is a way to personal thing to be asking someone!” You take a step back mind racing before something else dons on you. You carefully take in how each is dressed and how their wings look. “You are an angel and a demon!”

Crowley nods to this. “Wow got it in one.” He glances at Aziraphale raising an eyebrow.

Aziraphale frowns and lightly hits Crowley's arm. “Now you are just trying to scare the poor human.” That earned a laugh from Crowley.

You were still in a little bit of a panic and are trying to take deep breaths. Your hands being in the way are not helping with this. You are not sure if you should still be standing before the two or running away.

Aziraphale watches you carefully before stepping forward and gently removing your hands from your mouth. “Please don't worry about it. I have to say, for a human you are quite polite.”

“And a little bit brave for now fainting or fleeing as soon as you realized what you were standing in front of.” Crowley adds helpfully and earns a look from Aziraphale. “What? Most humans run when they see a demon. Maybe not so much an angel.” He just shrugs and grins.

Without your hands in the way you are able to take some deeper breaths and say. “I am still so sorry! What was I thinking asking someone to touch their wings!” You look around again trying to figure out how no one else is looking this way.

Aziraphale seems to read your mind as he follows your gaze around. “It is a mystery why you are able to see our wings, but no one else can. We do have some magic set up so no one should be able to see them.”

“We even have an aura up to keep humans away. But that didn't seem to keep you away.” Crowley's yellow eyes were studying you carefully. “You must have some strong personality to by pass it.”

You shift you gaze to Crowley for a moment then to his wings which he has let open back up again. “I really wanted to see your wings.” You half laugh for a moment. “They looked so beautiful and real. Well I guess I know why now. I was so set on asking you about them I think I ignored anything else in the way.”

Crowley proudly opens up his wings and shows off grinning when your eyes light up in amazement. “I make sure to take great care of them. Never know when you need to show off to someone.” He winks.

Aziraphale takes a step back and brings his wings forward a little. “I did just get preen them recently.” He smiles softly at Crowley before smiling at you. “It is rare that a human can see our wings without us choosing to reveal them.”

“Never has a human just happened to see them and come over to ask about them.” Crowley corrects Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale nods. “Alright, I agree with that. No human has ever just walked up and asked about them. I have to say you are something special.”

You shake your head quickly. “I am nothing special.”

Aziraphale frowns and thinks for a moment. “Alright, then how about I make you someone special.” He brings his wings closer to himself and plucks out a feather. Crowley makes a sound beside him. “It was going to fall out anyways.” Aziraphale reinsures Crowley before offering you the feather. “You can be one of a select few that has ever been offered an angel feather.”

You stare at the offered feather wide eyed for a moment before slowly lifting your arm. You hesitate for a long time. “Are you sure?”

“Yes of coarse I am sure. You do not think you are anything special. But I have learned through my time on earth, that everyone is special. Sometimes they just need a reminder, or something to show themselves they are special.” Aziraphale's warm smile helps calm your nervous even more. “I do not mind helping out with something as simple as a feather to remind you, that you are special. This is just one more piece to it.”

You swallow slowly and reach out carefully to take the feather. When you touch it you feel a gentle warmth in your fingers. You carefully hold it against your chest and just look at it in awe. “Thank you!” You say after a moment as tears appear in your eyes. “You are to kind.”

Aziraphale smiles again at you. “No need for thanks. I love making someone day.”

Crowley has been watching silently as you brush your fingers along the white feather you are holding. “Now Angel, you have gone and made me feel like I have to do something as well.” He folds a wing close to him and chooses a feather to remove. “Here human. If you have an angel feather, you are just going to go out and start do good things. You need to balance it out so there is not to much good in the world.”

Aziraphale looks surprised for a moment.

You look at Crowley and the black feather he is holding out to you. “I... Umm...” You are not sure what to say so you carefully take the feather. It sends a little chill down your fingers but not in a bad way. “Thank you.” You finally say.

“No. No need for thanks. I am just trying to balance out the good in this world with a little bit of bad.” Crowley can not help but smile. “Plus where would you really be with just an angel feather. You have to have a matching pair or everything will just be off.”

“Oh Crowley, I knew you could be a nice.” Aziraphale says almost lovingly. 

“Shut up angel.” Crowley looks away pushing his glasses back into place and blushing slightly.

You carefully run your fingers along both of the feathers slowly. The tears in your eyes start to spill over and you wipe them away.

“Look I made her cry. Nothing nice about that.” Crowley jokes.

Aziraphale watches you with a smile. “Please do keep those safe.”

You can only nod and hold the pair of feathers carefully.

“I believe it is time that we move on. It was lovely meeting you. Do be careful if you see any other winged beings.” Aziraphale clasps his hands together behind him. “They might not be as friendly.”

Crowley nods and turns starts to saunter down the path. “Maybe we will run into you again some time. Please don't be afraid of saying hello. I swear I don't bite hard.” He grins over his shoulder well folding his wings back a little. Aziraphale follows behind Crowley offering you one last warm smile before walking away.

You watch the two moving away and the human that unconsciously move out of their way. You run your fingers along the feathers again and smile to yourself. Today you were reminded of something you had forgotten. 

You just being who you are is special. Having a pair of feathers was just an added bonus. 

You look up again searching the park for the two winged beings. But they are no where to be seen. The only reminder is the feathers you tightly but carefully hold on to. And the warm feeling you are left with.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave a Kudos and a comment if you liked it. I might try to write another one shot at some point.
> 
> I have a Tumblr that I sometimes post on. If you want to you can find me at 'thefemaledeath' on Tumblr


End file.
